


О субординации

by Mariuelle



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Фрэнка захватывает всеобщее настроение, всеобщее ликование, позволяет расслабиться, плюнуть на чёртову субординацию и обнимать за плечи Джастин Феральдо всю дорогу от блокпоста до отеля.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Между этими двумя было так много химии в сериале *-*  
> 2\. Таймлайн - 2 сезон 9 серия.

— Я усну ведь от твоего чая, — сразу же заявляет Джастин, едва они переступают порог номера Фрэнка, вваливаются как двое пьяных, шарахаются друг от друга, прячась за противоположными косяками тяжёлой двери.

Из коридора через прихожую до комнаты пять шагов.  
Фрэнк считает шаги про себя сквозь зубы и тратит их на размышления о субординации.  
И о недопустимости тех мыслей, что мелькают в его опьянённой победой голове, по отношению к Джастин. К зевающей, взъерошенной Джастин, пытающейся сохранить под сонной маской привычный образ грозного советника.  
О недопустимости слишком нежных мыслей, о недопустимости слишком далеко идущих, слишком светлых мыслей.

Цепляться друг за друга, как утопающие, твердить друг другу упорно словами, взглядами, что да, чёрт возьми, победа, они перестают, едва полицейский кортеж подъезжает к отелю.  
На блокпосте подобное проявление чувств было дозволено, было более, чем уместно. Тогда каждый — абсолютно каждый человек — стремился обнять всех своих союзников как можно крепче, каждому заглянуть в лицо, каждого спросить «Ну как ты? Всё в порядке?»

Молодой и ясный, расцветающий на востоке рассвет сиял тогда ярче, чем вспыхнувшие на блокпосте в самый нужный момент ультрафиолетовые лампы.  
И расцвеченный матовыми и тёплыми бликами поднимающегося солнца Ред Хук стремился сплотиться крепче, встать теснее, взяться за руки.

Ред Хук хотел жить и любить.

Фрэнка захватывает всеобщее настроение, всеобщее ликование, позволяет расслабиться, плюнуть на чёртову субординацию и обнимать за плечи Джастин Феральдо всю дорогу от блокпоста до отеля.

У Джастин холодные щёки, румяные от утреннего мороза и радостного возбуждения победы, а шея под шарфом — там, где её чуть касается рука Фрэнка, — горячая, как печка, и мягкий пушок волос у основания шеи, под небрежно собранным хвостом нежно щекочет внутреннюю сторону чужой ладони.

Где-то на полпути — на пустом перекрёстке, исполосованном коричневыми утренними тенями — Джастин сама перехватывает Фрэнка под руку. Она лишь сжимает локоть капитана, а его сердце уже с готовностью отвечает бешеным стуком, как не реагирует никогда на полевые опасности, как не реагирует на вампирские атаки. И Джастин говорит Фрэнку прямо в ухо о Ред Хуке, о победе, пару раз порывается то ли рассмеяться нервно, то ли всплакнуть.

Джастин слишком порывистая, слишком непосредственная.  
Характер Джастин слишком пагубно влияет на военную выдержку Фрэнка.

Джастин активно, в своей обычной скоростной манере строит планы на будущее, и тогда в полицейской машине, сидя на непривычном пассажирском сидении, ощущая тепло Феральдо под боком, Фрэнк впервые начинает верить, что это самое будущее есть не только у их пропадающего города, но и у них двоих.

У Феральдо голос шумный и жаркий — и то ли Фрэнка так пьянит чувство победы, то ли он всё-таки начинает ускользать из действительности, проваливаясь в давно желанный сон, но он думает почему-то упрямо о том, что, должно быть, губы у Джастин такие же горячие и быстрые, как её шёпот.

Фрэнк — солдат.  
Фрэнк сам себя призывает к соблюдению субординации.  
Не слишком успешно.

***  
На крыльце отеля — высоком и внушительном, забросанном никем не убираемыми осенними листьями, залитом медовым светом восходящего солнца — Феральдо бросает руку Фрэнка, сутулится устало, сонно и отстранённо, словно тратит наконец весь свой неистощимый, казалось, запас жизненных сил.

И Фрэнку остаётся только неловко предложить ей чашку чая — и то получается лишь со второй попытки, первую — совершённую в лифте — Джастин просто игнорирует, ругаясь на заедающие кнопки и почему-то на мистера мэра.

А на вторую отвечает раздражённым фырканьем.  
Голос у советника хриплый, каркающий — нещадно сорванный в пылу боя, потерянный в бурлящем шуме победы.

— Тогда уж сразу горячее молоко мне предложи! То, что нужно после бурной вампирской ночки.

Так рисковать Фрэнк не собирается, ещё чего доброго пресловутое молоко окажется у него на голове. Об этом он Джастин заявляет прямо, и она хохочет громко и довольно в ответ на обвинения.

— К чёрту твой чай, — говорит советник категорично. — Сделай кофе, я не должна уснуть.

— У нас важные планы? — интересуется Фрэнк, скрывая за деловым вопросом недовольство выбором Джастин.

Они пьют слишком много кофе в последнее время, стараясь остаться в строю, не свалиться замертво от недосыпания и без помощи вампиров.  
В вечер битвы полевая команда заливается кофе — дешёвым, быстро сваренным тут же на наспех разведённым костре — до краёв.  
Фрэнк уверен, команда Феральдо уже пропахла кофе от макушки до пяток. Они все пропитались кофе насквозь. У них, наверное, даже кровь уже с привкусом кофе.  
Вот же деликатес для проклятых кровожадных тварей.

Джастин кивает деловито в ответ на вопрос, и Фрэнк смотрит молча, как она потягивается, стоя в дверях его комнаты, встряхивает лохматой белокурой головой резко, словно сердясь на собственную предательскую сонливость:  
— Мы должны сообщить нашему дорогому мэру о том, что мы выжили, Фрэнк!

— Вот он расстроится, — хмыкает капитан равнодушно.

Неприкрытая неприязнь к мистеру мэру, которую он испытывает, — ещё один минус к его офицерской выдержке, ещё один заступ за рамки надлежащей субординации. И к чёрту. Мэр имеет наглость не уважать Джастин, сомневаться в ней, бросать ей какие-то глупые вызовы. Значит, Фрэнк вправе спокойно желать мэру быть — нет, не съеденным — смещённым со своего поста, сброшенным с чрезмерно высокого насеста.

У Джастин вспыхивают глаза ярко, сужаются как-то по-кошачьи, грозно, и на миг Фрэнк жалеет, что словами о реакции мэра оторвал советника от переживания радости победы.

Фрэнк спокоен, когда Джастин довольна, когда она смеётся радостно, и её ясные глаза сияют умиротворённо.  
В такие моменты он позволяет себе забыть на короткий срок о боевых заботах, в которые погружён с головой, и подумать — быстро и неловко — что у них — и у всего Нью-Йорка, и у них с Джастин — всё ещё будет хорошо.

Но забирать слова назад поздно, и Феральдо смотрит с неприятным мрачным удовлетворением на свои ногти, и думает совершенно точно о мэре.

Поэтому Фрэнк торопливо говорит что-то о кофе и уходит — сбегает — на прилегающую к номеру кухню.  
Возможно, его боевой товарищ успеет пролистать в голове в мельчайших деталях все мстительные мысли о мэре — и больше не вернётся к ним.

***  
Когда Фрэнк возвращается, Джастин как раз стирает подушечками пальцев левой руки — детским сонным жестом — последние холодные искры из глаз. В правой у советника пистолет — мрачное напоминание об уходящей ночи. Феральдо зевает в ответ на вопросительный взгляд капитана, в ответ на запах кофе, и Фрэнк замечает печально, что оружие женщина в ладони сжимает только крепче.

Он ставит молча кофе на столик, подходит к кровати, присаживается перед советником на корточки, словно ребёнка собирается успокаивать.

— Всё в порядке?

Вокруг Джастин, по обе стороны, — аккуратные стопочки выглаженных и сложенных рубашек Фрэнка. Он не успевает спрятать их в шкаф перед битвой и думает теперь, что если бы эта ночь всё же унесла их жизни, то рубашки так и остались бы нетронутыми, свежими и разбросанными по дивану неприглядно.

Джастин смеётся обычно над чрезмерной аккуратностью своего капитана.  
Но сейчас она сидит усталая и растерянная среди его нелепых белых рубашек, и эйфория победы неумолимо выветривается с её тёплого свитера, с кожи, оставляя только колючее неуютное ощущение.  
Им обоим — и Джастин, и Фрэнку — сейчас не до смеха.

— Мы могли бы хотя бы сперва пострелять по банкам, Фрэнк, — говорит Феральдо тихо. — Я могла бы. Для тренировки. Пострелять по грёбаным банкам, прежде чем идти в этот бой и надеяться, что я попаду в цель.

— Но ты же попала, — отзывается Фрэнк ласково. От тонких рук Джастин, потерянно сжимающих пистолет, от её свитера, от пыльных чумазых щёк терпко пахнет порохом, почти выветрившимися духами и кофе. Фрэнк уверен, что этой причудливой смесью полыхнут и спутанные волосы Джастин. Если зарыться в них носом, коснуться губами. — Ты поразила все необходимые цели. Ты можешь собой гордиться.

В потускневших было устало глазах советника вспыхивают на краткий миг былые — так любимые Фрэнком — яркие искры.

— Значит, я всё же смогла быть достаточно смелой, — говорит Джастин с глубоким вздохом.

— Иначе люди не пошли бы за тобой.

Фрэнк отправился бы за Феральдо в любом случае. В самую гущу битвы, в самое сердце страха и темноты.

Джастин кивает молча в ответ на успокаивающий тон своего капитана, шмыгает носом совершенно по-девичьи.  
А потом тянется, не глядя, за ближайшей — искристо-белой, свежей и чистой — рубашкой и вытирает лицо.

Джастин давно оставила в жизни Фрэнка, в его сердце не стираемый, не сводимый ни любыми имеющимися средствами, ни усилием воли, ни постоянным напоминанием о необходимости соблюдения субординации след. Теперь она оставляет такой же след — пропитанный её духами и резким запахом пороха — и на материальном носителе, на рубашке Фрэнка.

Фрэнк успевает подумать об этом коротко, очень быстро, прежде, чем глаза Джастин виновато расширяются.

— Чёрт возьми, Фрэнк, — восклицает она изумлённо, и капитан видит собственное уставшее отражение в её широко распахнутых глазах. — Я думала, это полотенце.

…Фрэнк совершенно не знает, как ему потом придумать такое же лёгкое оправдание, когда подаётся вперёд и целует Джастин.

«Я думал, это не нарушает субординацию, советник», должно быть, не подойдёт.

Как, наверное, и «чёрт возьми, я думал, мы погибнем этой ночью, и я никогда не смогу сказать тебе»…

Но времени на размышления у Фрэнка оказывается предостаточно, потому что кольцо тонких рук Джастин вокруг его шеи обвивается неожиданно крепко и выпускать не собирается.

Фрэнк не знает, о чём думает Джастин, — он никогда не был способен угадать, что творится в голове у этой непредсказуемой, восхитительной, постоянно удивляющей его женщины.  
Но если их мысли о будущем — о будущем Нью-Йорка и о будущем, принадлежащем только им двоим, — хоть немного совпадают, Фрэнк готов признать, что он может быть счастлив даже находясь в середине этого чудовищного вампирского хаоса.


End file.
